The adventures of Flaco, Wulf and Faulks
by ButtonFan20
Summary: (Trollfic) The following is an Oscar-Winning story about the adventure of three furries. help me pls. A Hundred people actually read this. What even.
1. Welcome to Disneyland Muthafucka

(This is a joke, hence, I would appreciate if it was not taken seriously, thank you)

The following is dedicated to Supreme Ruler of the Multiverse and ruler of south-east Djibouti, Mariah Carey.

"Uh" – Some twelve year old from Bhutan

Falco was in Disneyland Paris with his mates Fox, Cammy from Street Fighter, his Sonic OC Nipples Le Dildo and Nathan Drake, who was cheating on Elena with Cly Sooper because he wanted to see what his REAL Cane was like. Eastenders Drama guys!

Falco wanted to go on the Teacups because he's edgier then Shadow The Edgehog, while everyone else wanted to get stoned on the burnt album covers of Soulja Boy. Falco moonwalked over to the Teacups from the Hotel the fam were staying in. His room was really messy as he and Fox finally 69'ed each other last night. There's probably fan art of that. Just saying.

When Falco got there, it was midnight so nobody else was there. Falco was dressed as Elsa as the rest of his clothes were covered in salad dressing as he screwed Jill Valentine in the toilets five minutes earlier. Falco is such a sex God doe. Looking into one of the round things (I forgot their name lols) he saw… Wolf!

"YO WOLF YA BIG FUCKING SCUMBAG, HOWAYA DOIN LADDY" Called Falco, already getting a boner. Oh ja it's going to be one of those things.

Wolf stood up, only dressed in pink panties and a bra, as he had been waiting there for an hour since he was now a mind reader and he could tell Falco wanted some of that Wolf dick.

"Falco thy love, grace me with your bird cock!" Said Wolf, going out of character but ITS MY STORY SO FUCK YOU.

Falco ran over to Wolf, leaping into the thingamabob and undressing to reveal his chiseled abs and floppy remote. Wolf removed his bra and threw it away (Littering, the scumbag!) as his twelve inch killer formed a temple in the pink panty. The two made out as a group of fan girls screamed in delight, filming it on their old Nokia phones. Falco's stick was 10 inches, as he had a lightsaber battle with Wolf's sword whilst the two kissed. Oops, Wolf was still in underwear. Fuck.

Falco bent over the edge as he presented his blue gate to Wolf, feeling the canine pour Coke over his rump as that was the closest thing to lube we have on standby. Wolf pressed his Big Bad Wolf into Falco's nest and began humping his ass, his balls bouncing against the booty like Pam Anderson's tits bouncing up and down as if she was in the remake of Baywatch. Falco screamed like a Japanese Schoolgirl in an anime as he jizzed into the seats as he looked like he had just smoked one. Wolf eventually released his juices into Falco's asshole as he put on 'Let's Get It On' as he indicated that the sexy time wasn't over.

"Fuoco, get on your knees, MAKE ME A WOMAN" screamed Wolf, sitting back and spreading his legs apart like your mum did last night.

-Pause as a swarm of your friends surround me, congratulating me as I burnt you so hard that you needed ice-

"k." Said Falco, getting down and taking a selfie next to Wolf's glory. He took it in his beak, but vomited instantly, coating Wolf's fur in poop-brown fluid. However, for some reason Wolf was turned on by this, letting a waterfall of milk pour onto Falco's arrowed head. Falco sucked on Wolf's lollipop doe, while flicking his big, sweaty, hairy, muscular, sexy ballsacks. Wolf's lovebags were now jiggling like they had DOA: Extreme Volleyball jiggle physics. The pair released their Volcanos, Falco onto Wolf's bum bum and Wolf's venom filling Falco's mouth. Falco chugged it down as the fan girls from before were having heart attacks from their fantasies coming to reality. Wait, do people actually drink cum? Just curious.

"Wolf, ride my penis like you rode Fox last week" said Falco, getting out of the teacup (I REMEMBERED GUYS) and lying on the floor, as he began rapping 'KEEP UP' as he wanted his mauve avenger to stay upright. Oh yeah, Fox and Wolf had de sex. Why? I dunno, fan girls want that. Wolf's tail went wild with excitement, as the mercenary sat down on Falco's airplane and began wanking.

"FUCK ME. FUCK ME. FUCK ME. FUCK ME LIKE EMINEM" screamed Wolf, letting another jet of vanilla ice cream fly into the air, landing right on Falco's red n' blue chest, meaning Falco went FULL MURICA! YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Falco's goop flooded Wolf's tailhole, prompting the vomit-covered guy to get off and take the rest on his chest like a real man, vomiting on the pigeon.. Or Falcon… Or duck I dunno. The two collapsed on the floor, covered in jizz and mouth poo.

"Wolf… I wanna fuck you again… But with Foxie now…" Said Falco, picking up Wolf bridal style, and high giving the fan girls' corpses as they fucking died from excitement. Rip.

"Yeah mate… Mines bigger doe" whispered Wolf, as he fell asleep in Falco's wings, the lazy bellend. Falco went back to the hotel, still dripping with fluids as he went up the elevator.

Pls review so I have a reason to write more of this shit.

But my mixtape pls.


	2. sexe

I dunno how long this is but idk.

"-Heavy breathing-" Jar Jar

Last time on Dragonball Z, Falco fucked the ever-loving shit out of Wolf and now there were gonna fuck Fox together.

"yo ur gay" said Falco.

"no u" responded Wolf, causing the Japanese Schoolgirls from the last chapter to run over to say 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' before dying again.

When they got to Fox's Majestic love Chamber, Fox was lying on the bed like Rose from Titanic minus all the dying and shit. Fox's cock was rock hard, and it was at a lock of 7 inches.

"omg ur here" Said Focx, tightly gripping his shlong before it erupted like that mountain in Italy and due to the butterfly effect, his cumming ended up killing hundreds of people due to that small ting. Also he only poked his tiny pee pee once and he nearly died lol.

"c'mere gaylord" said Wolf, before him and Fuchs were making out, Wolf's tounge swirling around Fox's muzzle like a roller coaster full of water people.

Fox pushed Wolf to the ground, before bending the fucker over and inserting his payload into his control point.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dis good" moaned Wolf, destroying his credibility as a character for all of you. Thank me later. and den falco fuckd fox and it was sexii

to be continued in six months


End file.
